An electrohydraulic pressure control mechanism of generic designation is described in the international publication WO 92/12878. Here, aside from the commonly known modular assembly of the valve housing, the lid is sectioned by way of a flat panel support element. For one, the design serves the purpose of accommodating an electronic regulator or parts thereof and, secondarily, it establishes an electric connection between the electronic regulator and the overhead contact elements of the electromagnetic valves. The lid, along with the coils of the electromagnetic valves, is attached to the valve domes of the valve housing. Insert contacts lock to bring about an electric connection between the contact elements and the electronic or electric components now integrated in the lid. Recommended fastening of the coils to the support element is achieved by the use of elastic mounts (such as springs) or else by embedding the coils into an elastic moulding box. However, these elastic mounts prove to be unduly cumbersome in terms of their configuration.
It is the intent of the present invention to improve the conventional state of technology pressure control mechanism. The goal is to achieve a simplified coil configuration and to arrive at a compact, yet functionally optimal coil arrangement to harmonize with the support element. Its purpose is to ease the manufacture and maintenance of the pressure control mechanism, while still accommodating differing thermal expansions of assembly components and their respective tolerances being compensated for in a stress-free fashion.
The present invention accomplishes these objective by having on the underside of an essentially flat panel support element, bushes attached which respond to spring elements arrayed alongside the valve domes.